warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kolsveinn
While this wiki is essentially considered inactive, any additions to it are expected to follow the same rules as those of the Warhammer 40k Wiki which I also refounded and now serve as Lead Administrator. I would suggest you read the Important Links on the Main Page there before creating any more articles, as those rules will be enforced here as well. It is a policy of every wiki properly run that it does not accept unsourced articles. Every article created here must contain the source and page numbers for every piece of information on a page. While I will not be here often, I will return every few weeks to run a spot check to make sure this most basic rule is being enforced. Every unsourced page will be deleted. I would suggest that if you really want to contribute to this wiki, you please make sure every article is sourced and follows the rules outlined in the above links. I would suggest you please begin sourcing every article on this wiki that you have created or will create, or they will be deleted when I get around to going over the database. Sourced articles will remain. So consider this a brief amnesty. On my next return I will be looking to make sure every article is sourced. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 08:43, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Can you give me a link please for an example? Thanks! Saberslash127 (talk) 18:58, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Sourcing It is far from a "needless chore"; it is the very point of a wiki. An unsourced wiki is worthless and might as well not exist; an unsourced page will simply be deleted. And that includes page numbers; it is not an "if possible" request, page numbers are required for every cite or it is not considered properly sourced. The only items that do not receive page numbers are things like films and video games, for the obvious reason, or Web pages, which must be linked to, instead. You can find a complete tutorial for what is expected of a quality wiki at the Important Links on the Warhammer 40k Wiki main page, here: Warhammer 40k Wiki - Located on Right-hand Side. I suggest you read ALL of them, though for now I would just like to see the sourcing done properly if you actually aim to make a go of this wiki. Thank you.Montonius (talk) 00:25, August 24, 2013 (UTC) aye bro, can you give me a example of the template quote, i dont know how to Saberslash127 (talk) 07:11, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Montonius already copied many of the original pages (example: Brettonia, and several others) from other websites like Wikipedia also, before i added on to it, and made it more unique and detailed i only meant to fill in the holes, and then to add more info into it.......Saberslash127 (talk) 21:58, September 3, 2013 (UTC) The other 3 chaos gods need sourcing if ur intrested, i dont read alot of chaos books anywaySaberslash127 (talk) 18:11, September 14, 2013 (UTC) also the Wood Elves and high elves need sourcing if your intrested Saberslash127 (talk) 02:13, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Disclaimer aye bro i did what you said but it gave me a list or something in my picture description,......check Chaos Incursions Saberslash127 (talk) 01:33, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ooops i meant Chaos Incursion Saberslash127 (talk) 01:34, September 17, 2013 (UTC) 10/14/13 hey bro, do you know any books on cathay? Grey Knight Dante (talk) 22:51, October 14, 2013 (UTC) 10/26/13 is there a warhmmer book dedicated to The Great War against Chaos.....or magnus the pious? Grey Knight Dante - "Burn the Witches, Kill the Heretic's!" (talk) 03:03, October 27, 2013 (UTC) 11/25/13 hey bro, i was wondering if you would know any books dedicated to Norse Dwarves, Im hoping to expand the lore on some of the other warhammer races, ive already done Greenskins and Ogre Kingdoms, so im going into dwarves you know any for norse dwarves or chaos dwarves? Grey Knight Dante - "Burn the Witches, Kill the Heretic's!" (talk) 01:44, November 26, 2013 (UTC) 12/25/13 hey bro, was asking if you could help out on filling in other chaos related pages, maybe like teh other 3 chaos gods or like Troll Country and the Kurgans and Hungs. Im still trying to finish teh Storm fo Chaos page and ti would be cool if you could do those pages, ur really good when it coems to chaos lore then me...... Grey Knight Dante - "Burn the Witches, Kill the Heretic's!" (talk) 07:46, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Quick question, the main page, the picture is a bit big, woundering if you could bring it down a bit? If you cant no problem, by the way great Wiki! 1/17/14 Hey Kolsveinn, be honest, what do you think about the Storm of Chaos page atm? Im not finish, but I need to know what people think. 1/22/14 Hey Kev, thanks for the feeback on the SoC page, and I know about the grammar on the articles......its just getting to big for me too keep track off, and this wiki is only a past time for me.......so if you have time can you help some on SoC? I had so many exams and soon I got mid-terms in my college classes so I had problems consentrating on the article.....thanks!